As the development of 3G/4G mobile communication networks, MiFi and EuFi products become increasingly popular among users since they have good mobility and low networking cost as well as wireless network data capability and WiFi capability, thus meeting demand on LAN networking for personal users and small sized enterprise users.
However, bandwidths of MiFi and EuFi products (hereafter referred to as a wireless Access Point (AP)) accessing the Internet through 3G/4G are still not comparable with those of traditional wired networks; on the other hand, influenced by status of a mobile network itself, a bandwidth resulted by way of wirelessly accessing the Internet have great differences with a bandwidth within a WLAN.
At present when a small sized enterprise sets up an LAN by using wireless AP products, multiple wireless APs will be arranged in a same area to meet requirements of accessing the LAN by multiple users. All existing solutions for AP load balancing don't take into account a real-time load of a wireless AP, the wireless AP receives data transmitted by all Stations (STAs) accessing the wireless AP and interacts with the Internet, and it needs to complete all data transmission even though its current wireless network status deteriorates or all data transmission loads of the wireless AP are already heavy enough.
It can be seen that existing techniques regarding load balancing of a wireless AP have below apparent disadvantages:
1. all existing solutions for AP load balancing are focused on an access control stage, they can reject new users to access but can't solve problems in load balancing when a wireless AP has excessively heavy loads caused by users accessing it;
2. A wireless AP access the Internet by using a 3G/4G mobile network, thus a demand for STAs to use the network can't be ensured when the mobile network where the wireless AP is located deteriorates.